1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to electrical circuits and more specifically to a variable capacitor circuit.
2. Technical Background
Variable capacitor arrays known in the art are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0268272 A1. However, the proposed solution involves, among other drawbacks, the use of on-off switches which are not suitable for capacitance mismatch compensation in certain biomedical signal acquisition circuits, such as circuits for the measurement and analysis of electrocardiogram (ECG) or electroencephalography (EEG) signals.